


Hope

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Post battle drabble
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Hope

ou look over at him, breathing hard as sweat and blood drips down the back of your neck. Your head aches, you’re bleeding from more places on your body than you can count, and you’ve never felt more exhausted than you do in this moment. 

He meets your eyes, a kind smile on his face. “You’re alright?” 

“Yes.” You murmur. 

The darkness of the warehouse, the bodies laying around you, even the pain you are in, can’t change the surge of joy and of love that bubbles up from a place in the depths of your soul that you thought you had locked away. A part of you that you thought had been long-destroyed. That’s the thing about Fred. Even in the midst of a war that forced everyone around you to grow up too fast, he can make you feel like a teenager again in the best way possible. 

It’s as if something take you over, drawing you to him. Suddenly, you’ve crossed the room in two strides and your mouth in on his. His arms wrap around your back, pulling you as close to him as possible.

You can taste the salt and rust on his lips, taste how close he was to being taken from you, and you relax into him. He sighs into your mouth, gently running his tongue over your bottom lip. 

The two of you clutch at each other, basking in the glow of new love and of hope. 

Hope for a new life, a future after the war. A world where Voldemort is nothing more than a ghost story the children tell around a campfire, nothing more than a distant memory. A world where your children can be safe.

Hope.


End file.
